pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forretress
Forretress (Japanese: フォレトス Foretosu) is a / -type Pokémon that was introduced in Generation II. Evolution Forretress evolves from a Pineco at level 31. Game info Game locations |type= |goldsilver=Evolve Pineco |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Pineco |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Pineco |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Pineco |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Pineco |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Pineco |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Pineco |bwrarity=None}} Side game locations |type= |Trozei=Endless Level 59, Endless Level 69, Forever Level 9, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Pineco |PMD2=Sky Stairway (1F-49F) |Ranger2=Vien Forest}} Pokedex entries |border= |gen=II |gold=Its entire body is shielded by a steel-hard shell. What lurks inside the armor is a total mystery. |silver=It remains immovably rooted to its tree. It scatters pieces of its hard shell to drive its enemies away. |crystal=Usually found hanging on to a fat tree trunk. It shoots out bits of its shell when it sees action. |ruby=Forretress conceals itself inside its hardened steel shell. The shell is opened when the Pokémon is catching prey, but it does so at such a quick pace that the shell's inside cannot be seen. |sapphire=Forretress conceals itself inside its hardened steel shell. The shell is opened when the Pokémon is catching prey, but it does so at such a quick pace that the shell's inside cannot be seen. |emerald=It keeps itself inside its steel shell. The shell is opened when it is catching prey, but it is so quick that the shell's inside cannot be seen. |firered=It remains immovably rooted to its tree. It scatters pieces of its hard shell to drive its enemies away. |leafgreen=Its entire body is shielded by a steel-hard shell. What lurks inside the armor is a total mystery. |diamond=It is encased in a steel shell. Its peering eyes are all that can be seen of its mysterious innards. |pearl=It is encased in a steel shell. Its peering eyes are all that can be seen of its mysterious innards. |platinum=It is encased in a steel shell. Its peering eyes are all that can be seen of its mysterious innards. |heartgold=Its entire body is shielded by a steel-hard shell. What lurks inside the armor is a total mystery. |soulsilver=It remains immovably rooted to its tree. It scatters pieces of its hard shell to drive its enemies away. |black=It is encased in a steel shell. Its peering eyes are all that can be seen of its mysterious innards. |white=It is encased in a steel shell. Its peering eyes are all that can be seen of its mysterious innards. |black 2=It is encased in a steel shell. Its peering eyes are all that can be seen of its mysterious innards. |white 2=It is encased in a steel shell. Its peering eyes are all that can be seen of its mysterious innards. |x=It is encased in a steel shell. Its peering eyes are all that can be seen of its mysterious innards. |y=It remains immovably rooted to its tree. It scatters pieces of its hard shell to drive its enemies away.}} Learnset Leveling Sprites |border= |bwspr = Forretress_BW.gif |bwsprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Forretress_XY.gif |xysprs = Forretress_XY_Shiny_Sprite.gif |VIback = |VIbacks = |}} Gallery 205Forretress_OS_anime.png 205Forretress_OS_anime_2.png 205Forretress_OS_anime_3.png 205Forretress_Dream.png 205Forretress_Pokemon_Stadium.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon